leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-8919271-20130911124822/@comment-4117463-20130912190523
I was typeing for the last 20 minutes. i hit send button. i was not logged in....... Whatever i make it short. They wanted to change EVERY aspect of problems on kat, even things like her early farming. But doing this, is how they tend to give everything to new champs, then they have to nerf them 5-6 patches. You give farming ability to a super scaling champ, dont be surprised when she gets out of control. For this they had to destroy her harass, had to t'ake power out' of her kit. She lost her 1v1 edge, because of lower poke dmg, divided Q damage makes it risky to jump in, longer shunpo CD makes it even 10 times riskier, and no heal redu gives more counterplay options for enemies. They forced her to roam. She still had her power, because AoE abilities are really really strong early game, and really good late, but the stress is on the realy part here, she could roam too well. So they hit her mobility. The reason for this is she lost the option to stay in lane or roam, all because they wanted to adress her farming, and her damage balance between skills. Just connected to this is how they changed her ulti, where they tought the problem is the duration, so they chose to lower the duration, but the damage as well. This is what makes her falll off a little super lategame. So in the end they wanted to fix too many things, even those they might not had to, because they were balancing factors to katarina. But they still "fixed it". So kat came out and felt too strong. They had to hit numbers, because they didnt know what to do, or what they did wrong. But that made her underwhelming, and they knew it. (Sorry rina, shes not really op. No matter some of us are how good with her and how many games we win, shes weaker than shes supposed to be as a champion) But they had no chice there. And its known that she scales and snowballs superhard, but she just hits a wall, unlike most of other ap carries still doing thir job anytime in the game. This might be the reasonw hy they looked into the ultimate. I seriously doubt they know their mistakes step by step, or how to fix them, but they are trying to find a solution, and they watched old kat and new kat, and realised there might be a solution between these two, where they can put power back into her kit, without making her op. So they are not square one. Its similar to backtracing. but its not reverting. They are thinking on the right path... Probabaly moving back the the old 2 to 5 q procs, or maybe not changing her Q base damage much, but giving her a scaling Ap scaling on it changing its projectile speed. Making W affect slows so she can get some mobility back. Working a bit more on the Q proc part, and/or lowering shunpo Cdr. There could be interactions between her skills again in a different way that could help balance her kit. (and of course make gunblade viable finally and give her Q bonus ad, and her R better ad.) :D (p.S. : YES, Short version. it was.)